Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed herein are directed to compress devices, kits, assemblies, system, and methods of using such to provide therapeutic benefit to a portion of a user's body. More particularly, the inventions may be used to provide therapeutic benefit to the eye region of a user by the application or removal of thermal energy, and/or by the application of a therapeutic agent.
Description of Related Art
Both hot and cold compresses play an important role in treating various physical problems. In the most common and traditional “do-it-yourself” method of compress therapy, a user holds a washcloth either under hot or cold running tap water, or in a basin of hot or cold water, and then applies the moist, temperature-adjusted washcloth to the body part.
Other efforts to apply sustained thermal application as a part of compress therapy are also known. One example is a gel pack, which can be heated or cooled, and applied against a user's body. Known gel packs designed specifically for use on the eyes and periorbital regions have been manufactured with casings made of polyvinyl chloride materials (also known as PVC or vinyl), which have the benefit of low production costs. However, such casing materials have various characteristics that limit their effectiveness for ocular thermal therapy.
Additionally, to the best of the Applicants' knowledge, known gel packs either alone or in combination with related fixturing, also fail to provide an optimally adjustable, comfortable, and desired degree of compression of the gel pack against the eye, the eye region, or another body part being treated. Such known gel packs do not enable a user to select the manner in which the external pressure is applied against the body part, nor the amount of external pressure that is applied to the body part, nor do they address the specific anatomic challenges of fitting devices to the body region in question.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a thermally and mechanically adjustable compress system which will impart comfortable and effective therapy to sensitive body parts, such as the eye region, in a safe and convenient manner.